


Thieves and Necromancy

by GoblinGraveyard



Category: Original Work, Tales in Kirus
Genre: Character Death, Dark Magic, F/F, Heist Crew - Freeform, Magic, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinGraveyard/pseuds/GoblinGraveyard
Summary: Dorothy Marlow has been murdered, Dorothy Douglas has been framed. It's up to new member Blue and the gang to clear her name. And yes, that may mean talking to the victim herself.





	Thieves and Necromancy

Blue had never been shot before. Much less after a one night stand.  
He clutched his side where the bullet grazed him, groaning in agony. The woman before him tutted but kept the gun level at his bare chest. He eyed his attempted murderer cautiously, gritting his teeth.  
"Don't be such a baby, you'll live," she spoke with a thick accent, perhaps South Bannaheimr. She cocked the gun, "now tell me, who are you?"  
"My friends call me Blue."  
"Ah, but we are not friends, Mr Blue."  
"Jacob. Jacob Carlisle," he spat out as if it were a poison. That name was foreign on his tongue, a name that no longer belonged to him. His wound prickled, shooting darts of pain into his side. "And you are?"  
"Call me J."  
"Is that what your friends call you?"  
"No."  
He stared up at the woman who stood with her feet on either side of his hips, his eyebrows knitted and mouth agape. She was short in stature but towered over where he lay with only a blanket to cover him. Her hair was bright green and mostly shaven besides from where it stood proudly at the centre of her head. He couldn't see her eyes from behind her round glasses, but the dark lenses made them look black. He had never met an elf before, how he wasn't sure since he lived in the city, in the middle of the old elven homeland.

"So, Mr Blue, tell me; what are you doing in my house?"  
Blue paused, wondering what story to tell. He could craft a lie, but it would never be a good enough reason to find himself naked in a stranger's bed so early in the morning. The truth didn't seem great either, but he didn't have much else to go on.  
"I followed a very pretty man here after having one too many drinks down at the Wounded Dove," he tried to sound charming and suave, but his voice rippled as he stared down the barrel, "one thing led to another - I'm sure you'd understand."  
She groaned, pulling the gun away from his face as she pinched her nose with her spare hand, scrunching her eyes closed. "Oh, I'm going to kill that boy. You, up. You have some explaining to do to the crew."  
"Are you going to kill me?"  
"Why the fuck would I do that? Now come, move. I'm sure everyone else would find your story...titillating"

That is how Blue found himself sitting in a scrappy armchair in a haphazardly decorated room, explaining his sex life to thieves.  
His graze was patched by a silent woman with a thick purple bedhead and dark circles beneath her deep-set eyes, who gave him a nod before retreating behind the others. Coffee was made for him by another woman, who's sides had been shaven much like J's but was styled into a form of a short mohawk. He sipped at it cautiously, eyeing J as she seemed to be the ringleader of the group. She also made it very clear that she had a gun and would not hesitate to shoot, which didn't help his anxiety.  
"Poor lad! You're shell-shocked!" exclaimed a short, dark-skinned woman with long, wavy black hair. Remy, he recalls her calling herself. "Have a biscuit."  
He sipped at his coffee and hummed, gladly accepting the dry, crumbling square that was handed to him. He wouldn't call it a biscuit, but he wouldn't turn down free food. The front door opened and closed with a slam, sending a shudder down his spine. Another member of the posse, no doubt. ' _How many of them are there?_ ' he caught himself thinking, as he turned to watch the new member stride into the room, head held with confidence he wished he possessed.  
"Ezra?" he asked, frowning more if that was possible.  
"Oh joy, it's you again" they heaved a sigh, rolling their shoulders, "and again, I'm not Ezra. I'm his sister, Dorothy. Gods, we need to stop throwing you back."  
"We've met?"  
"Oh boy, we have a lot of explaining to do."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send feedback via my Tumblr, GoblinGraveyard


End file.
